Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2
|return = None |withdraw = |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |null = None |winner = "Good Girls Don't Lie" |pre = 1 |nex = 3 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2 was the second edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest took place in Athens, Greece, following Greece's victory at the first edition in Kalamata, Greece, with the song "An Me Deis Na Klaío", performed by Helena Paparizou and Anastasios Rammos. This was the second consecutive edition held in Greece. 15 countries participated including 3 debuting countries: FYR Macedonia, Gibraltar and Turkey. Croatia, Lebanon, and Morocco withdrew without giving any reasons. This was the first, and so far the only edition where no African countries participated. The winner was Spain with the song "Good Girls Don't Lie", performed by Ruth Lorenzo. Gibraltar, which was one of the debutants, achieved 2nd place and Italy achieved its second consecutive top 3 result, placing 3rd. Location The contest took place in Greece, the winning country of the previous edition. Bidding phase }} On the 26 January 2018, a bidding phase began. Interested cities included Athens and Thessaloniki. On the 27 January 2018, the MBU and ERT announced that Athens had been selected as the host city, overcoming the bid from Thessaloniki. Below are the details of both of the bids. Key: Host venue About the host city Athens (Greek: Αθήνα, Athína aˈθina) is the capital and largest city of Greece. Athens dominates the Attica region and is one of the world's oldest cities, with its recorded history spanning over 3,400 years and its earliest human presence starting somewhere between the 11th and 7th millennium BC. Classical Athens was a powerful city-state that emerged in conjunction with the seagoing development of the port of Piraeus, which had been a distinct city prior to its 5th century BC incorporation with Athens. A centre for the arts, learning and philosophy, home of Plato's Academy and Aristotle's Lyceum, it is widely referred to as the cradle of Western civilization and the birthplace of democracy, largely because of its cultural and political impact on the European continent, and in particular the Romans. In modern times, Athens is a large cosmopolitan metropolis and central to economic, financial, industrial, maritime, political and cultural life in Greece. In 2012, Athens was ranked the world's 39th richest city by purchasing power and the 67th most expensive in a UBS study. Athens is a global city and one of the biggest economic centres in southeastern Europe. It has a large financial sector, and its port Piraeus is both the largest passenger port in Europe and the second-largest in the world, while at the same time being the sixth busiest passenger port in Europe. The Municipality of Athens (also City of Athens) had a population of 664,046 (in 2011) within its administrative limits and a land area of 38.96 km2 (15.04 sq mi). The urban area of Athens (Greater Athens and Greater Piraeus) extends beyond its administrative municipal city limits, with a population of 3,090,508 (in 2011) over an area of 412 km2 (159 sq mi). According to Eurostat in 2011, the functional urban area (FUA) of Athens was the 9th most populous FUA in the European Union (the 6th most populous capital city of the EU), with a population of 3.8 million people. Athens is also the southernmost capital on the European mainland. The heritage of the classical era is still evident in the city, represented by ancient monuments and works of art, the most famous of all being the Parthenon, considered a key landmark of early Western civilization. The city also retains Roman and Byzantine monuments, as well as a smaller number of Ottoman monuments. Athens is home to two UNESCO World Heritage Sites, the Acropolis of Athens and the medieval Daphni Monastery. Landmarks of the modern era, dating back to the establishment of Athens as the capital of the independent Greek state in 1834, include the Hellenic Parliament and the so-called "architectural trilogy of Athens", consisting of the National Library of Greece, the National and Kapodistrian University of Athens and the Academy of Athens. Athens is also home to several museums and cultural institutions, such as the National Archeological Museum, featuring the world's largest collection of ancient Greek antiquities, the Acropolis Museum, the Museum of Cycladic Art, the Benaki Museum and the Byzantine and Christian Museum. Athens was the host city of the first modern-day Olympic Games in 1896, and 108 years later it welcomed home the 2004 Summer Olympics, making it one of only a handful of cities to have hosted the Olympics more than once. Format Visual design The theme for the contest, "Bubbles Of Life", was unveiled on the 3 February 2018 on the contest's Google+ Community. Contest The contest consisted of a final on the 18 March. Running order The running order was made randomly and the reveal took place on the 2 March. Participating countries Returning artists Participants Scoreboard Jury 12 points Other countries * - After pulling out of the first contest, there were rumours that the country would make their debut in the second edition. Bulgaria was not on the final list of participants released on the 11 February 2018. The following countries withdrew without giving any reason: * * * Spokespersons The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: # - Kaliopi (Runner-up in Pesna Na Mediteranot, the FYR Macedonian national selection) # - Filomena Cautela # - Elvana Gjata (Kosovar representative at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1, later winner of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 5) # - Élodie Gossuin # - Atiye # - Ira Losco (Later winner of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 for Malta) # - Valentina Monetta (Later represented San Marino along with Joshua de Cadenex at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3) # - Sakis Rouvas (Host of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1) - INNA (Later represented Romania at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 and 5) - Lindita - Adele - John Karayiannis - Mona Haydar (Syrian representative at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1 and later Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 and 5) -Nina Zilli - Edurne (Later represented Spain at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3) Category:MSC editions Category:MSC 2